


Let's all think hard ... who could be the alpha?

by farawisa



Series: Being a BAMF? That's part of the job description [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Badass SHIELD Agents, Gen, M/M, SHIELD agent!Stiles Stilinski, Sam and Dean Winchester mentioned, magic spells, talk about murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawisa/pseuds/farawisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek think about who the alpha could be, or rather Stiles thinks and asks Derek all kinds of things to come to his conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles had asked Derek to please stay the night so that someone would be close, should there be any aftereffects to the wolfsbane, but he wasn’t surprised the next morning to find that the man had gone. When the young man put away the sheets that Derek had used, he found that they were still warm and was glad that the werewolf had obviously only fled the moment he heard movement in the house. This didn’t make things easier for Stiles since he still had to talk to Derek about who the alpha could be and if the man had any idea who the body was to which they still had been unable to put an identification, seeing as the upper half was still missing even after a week-long search.

But that would have to wait until after breakfast and school, because right now Stiles was a bit late and he had no intention to have a lecture from his dad and uncle Phil about skipping school. 

So for now Stiles would be a good boy and go to school and leave any and all investigations for after school. 

. o O o . 

The day at school had been long and exhausting, especially with having to watch Scott lust after Allison. Should the Argents ever find out that he was a werewolf, the boy would be as good as dead. Stiles didn’t want to acknowledge it, but it was true. Even if these Argents were sticking to the Code right now, there was no guarantee that they would still do that once they found out that one of the ‘mutts’ was ‘defiling’ their baby girl. But right now that wasn’t Stiles’ problem. Right now Stiles’ problem was who the alpha was, because he was posing a much greater threat to Beacon Hills than a few hunters that might or might not go on a rampage against one werewolf. He would take care of that the moment it became a problem and not a moment sooner. 

So now Stiles was on his way to the Hale house to talk to Derek about why the hell he was in Beacon Hills anyway, because as far as Stiles knew, there was no reason for the werewolf to be.

Fifteen minutes after he had left the school, Stiles pulled up in front of the house and immediately saw Scott's bike laying in front of the ruins of the house. Well, that was complicating things. He did not want to talk to Derek while Scott was in hearing distance. For one, because he had the feeling that Derek knew just who the woman was whose half they had found, and that maybe the werewolf also knew where the other half of the body was. However that was not something Scott had any business in knowing, so Stiles was glad Derek was just throwing Scott out of the house as he got out of his car. 

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” Scott asked, bewildered. “And come to think of it, what were you doing at Allison’s house last night?”

“Getting the bullet you couldn’t be bothered to get and saving his life and now I’m here to talk to Derek,” Stiles said, “in private, if you please.”

Scott pouted at being left out, but grabbed his bike and made his way down the road.

“Is he out of earshot?” Stiles asked after waiting in silence for a moment, staring at Derek, who was staring back. 

“Yes,” Derek said after a moment of listening for the other wolf. Scott was new at this werewolf thing. He had no idea how to be quiet to get close to them again. 

“You’ll keep an ear out?”

“Of course,” Derek nodded. “What do you want?”

“I want to know why you’re here in Beacon Hills,” Stiles answered. 

“Excuse me?” Derek frowned. “What?”

Stiles sighed as he stepped closer and went to sit on the porch; Derek sat down next to him.

“Why are you back in Beacon Hills? You have only bad memories here, most of your family was murdered in this very house and you still blame yourself for it. By the way, it wasn’t your fault. Kate Argent would have found another way to do this with or without your help,” Stiles said. “So why are you back? Is it because of the body found in the woods? Was it someone you knew?”

Stiles studied the wolf for a long moment, before he decided, that yes, his feeling had been right. Derek knew the woman. 

“And where is Laura, you left with her for New York, right?” 

The moment Stiles said Laura’s name, Derek flinched and for Stiles it was like a punch to the gut. He suddenly knew who the body was.

“The body, it is Laura. Derek where is the other half? Have you found it?” Stiles searched the wolf’s eyes for a long moment and saw how they flickered over his shoulder to a spot just off the front porch. He turned and saw the wolfsbane flower and knew that even if they dug up the grave again, right now they would only find half a wolf. 

“Derek, can we please exhume her? We need that half to identify her and I promise you that you will get all of her back and that we’ll make sure that she is buried with honour and to all of your specifications, but we need to know how she was killed,” Stiles said quietly, earnestly.

Derek looked away from him.

“I can tell you. It was another wolf and her throat was slashed. She also had a bullet wound in her chest and reeked of wolfsbane,” the werewolf whispered. He had no idea why he was telling the human that. The only logical explanation was that he was still grateful that Stiles had saved his life and helped put Kate Argent behind bars. Also Stile genuinely seemed to want to help. 

“So someone shot her to weaken her and make her easy prey for a wolf that on its own wouldn’t have been able to take her so that they could become an alpha and get all the perks, like accelerated healing even for you guys,” Stiles said and if he put it like that, it made sense. It was also really creepy for Derek to know that Stiles knew that much about werewolves without being one himself. 

“Who would do that?” Derek asked after a short moment of silence. 

“I … have actually no idea. Why was she even here in the first place?” Stiles asked back.

“There was a dead deer a few months back that had a spiral drawn into its pelt. It’s the werewolf sign for--”

“For revenge or a vendetta, I know. Fuck I should have known and connected it,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “So someone most likely deliberately drew her here, knowing she was an alpha and still considered Beacon Hills her territory, she would not have stayed away if there was a threat and they did it because they wanted the healing ability of an alpha.”

“What makes you say that?” Derek asked. He had no idea how the boy knew so much and how he came to the conclusions he did, but when he said it out loud, it strangely made sense.

Stiles looked at him for a long moment as if he didn’t understand how Derek could not come to the same conclusions on his own.

“Well if the other wolf had been on top of his game, he wouldn’t have needed someone to shoot her through the _chest with a wolfsbane bullet_. That is for weakening someone so much of an overkill, unless the other is severely weakened as well, for example if he had an injury that wasn’t healing on its own,” Stiles shot back and Derek could see the logic again. 

“So, how many injured werewolves do you know that know that Beacon Hills is still the territory of a werewolf pack and that Laura was your alpha?”

“Only one, but it can’t be him. He’s in a coma,” Derek answered. 

“Who?” Stiles asked. “Tell me and I can make sure that he’s still in coma and it can’t have been him.”

“My uncle, Peter Hale.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since Stiles' talk with Derek when the young man finally got into the hospital records to find out which feeds he had to hack to make sure that Peter Hale was still in coma. He had no intention to go to the hospital in person if that was not the case and the man found out that he knew all about werewolves, and that he knew he was the one that had killed Laura Hale.

The reason that Stiles only got into the files after three days was that in the days before, he had written the last of his reports for the missions he had been on in his spring break and the report about the attack the night before. He had wanted them done before his uncle Phil started bitching that he was getting lazy with his paperwork just like his other uncle, Phil’s husband, Clint. 

Just as Stiles found the information he was looking for, his SHIELD message board told him that someone wanted to talk to him. It was Melinda, his best friend, even if the woman was about thirty years his senior. She was also the partner he went on most missions with. 

Cavalry: You there?

Spark: yeah, what’s up? how r u?

Cavalry: getting there, arm still hurts, but docs say I get out tomorrow

Spark: good 2 hear. u have 2 months to get fit for our next date ;D

Cavalry: did you just use a smiley at me?

Spark: *points @ himself, looking innocent* me? never!

Cavalry: you are like Barton, you can’t ever pull off innocent

Spark: I resent that, we pull off innocent perfectly!

Cavalry: how’s your dad?

Spark: good. brought the arson case from a few years ago to an end. ww back @ bh btw

Cavalry: oh, good to know. trouble?

Spark: ya, how do I gank an alpha w/o getting kia?

Cavalry: throw it a bone.

Spark: haha, dog jokes, funny, but I’m serious!

Cavalry: then drench the bone in wolfsbane first, a Molotov cocktail if you can get it to explode cause ww will most likely catch it from midair, wolfsbane bullets or just slash the throat

Spark: thx

Cavalry: you’ll be ok on your own against the alpha?

Spark: sure, y not? also have a cute beta here to help. ;D also I have to find alpha first

Cavalry: good luck then and don’t you dare get yourself killed!

Spark: awww, you do care

Cavalry: course I do. you’re the annoying younger brother I never had.

Spark: love ya too, sis, cu!

Cavalry: see you later

Cavalry has logged off.

Stiles signed off as well, locked his monitor like he always did and made his way over to the printer where he collected all his reports, just as there was a rattling on his window and Derek made his way into the room. Stiles held the reports close to his chest to make it impossible for the werewolf to read them, but it was too late. He had already seen the logo. 

“Stiles,” he hissed as if anyone could overhear him. “Are you hacking into secret government agency servers?”

Stiles only looked at him, clearly not understanding what the man was talking about. 

“Erm, no?” Stiles answered, and there was no stutter in his heartbeat that would have told Derek if he was lying. “Why do you ask?”

“Because that was the SHIELD logo on the sheets you have in your hands,” Derek shot back. “Do you have any idea about how dangerous these people are?”

Stiles blinked at him, before suddenly realization came over his face. 

“You think the reason I have stuff printed out with the SHIELD logo is because I hacked them?”

Derek could only nod. 

“Dude, what would I want to know from them?”

“Maybe about how to find or kill the alpha?” Derek ventured a guess. 

“I already know how to kill him. I don’t need to hack SHIELD for that,” Stiles said, turning away and putting the reports into one of his normal folders. He would file them later, when there was no werewolf in his bedroom anymore. 

“And as for finding him,” he continued on, as he unlocked his monitor again and his eyes caught something on the security camera that overlooked the hall where Derek’s uncle was. “I think I have a pretty good clue.” 

He stopped the video and showed Derek the picture of the man just leaving Peter Hale’s room with the help of a nurse. 

Derek paled and muttered, “That son of a bitch.”

Stiles laid a calming hand on Derek’s arm and to the teen’s great surprise the wolf didn’t pull away. 

“We don’t know yet if it really is him, but he’s definitely on the list of suspects now, don’t you say?”

Derek swallowed heavily and nodded. Only a moment later the teen went on.

“Hey, this doesn’t mean that it is him. It could still be someone else.”

“Yeah, but the hospital is the perfect place for a wolf to hide. Others won’t be able to smell him with all the chemicals used there,” Derek answered, still not removing his arm from Stiles’ grip. “I’m going over there right now and talk to him. Find out what he knows.”

Stiles was barely able to catch the wolf before he was out of his window again. 

“Oh no you don’t. Let me at least take a look at the older tapes before you run off over there,” the teen said. “It’s too dangerous to go in there without any knowledge or backup, even for someone like you.”

A moment later, Derek had thrown Stiles against his bedroom wall, getting into the teen’s face. 

“I am not going to let someone who is only human and has no idea how to fight tell me what to do and what not,” the wolf growled around an impressive mouth full of teeth. “Try that again and I’ll rip your throat out, with my teeth.”

Not a second after his last words left his mouth, Derek found himself on the floor, his arms behind his back and unable to get up. 

“Just because I’m a human, does not mean that I’m helpless. Never ever make that assumption again,” Stiles hissed into his ear. “And when I tell you to wait, you will wait, because in contrast to me, you have almost no tactical training and you will get yourself killed if you just up and run against an alpha with a grudge against you should it really be Peter Hale. So please do me a favor and wait for a few days while I ascertain whether or not your uncle is the alpha or not. Are we clear?”

“Am I interrupting something?” someone suddenly asked from the door. Derek hadn’t heard him over the noise of his blood rushing in his ears. 

“Just give me a moment,” Stiles said to the man. “Are we clear, Derek?”

The werewolf only grunted in what could be counted as an affirmative with some imagination. Stiles wasn’t fooled for a moment and just slipped a GPS sender into Derek’s leather jacket. 

“What can I do for you Uncle Phil?” the teen asked while casually getting off the werewolf on the ground. He didn’t even seem surprised. 

“Can’t I visit my favorite nephew without having an agenda?” Phil asked back, smirking. 

Stiles turned around, smirking back as he made his way over to his uncle. 

“I’m your only nephew and you always have an agenda,” Stiles answered, grinning as he went to hug the man. 

“Phil, this is Derek Hale, a friend,” Stiles went on as he pulled back from his uncle, pointing to the werewolf that by now had gotten off the floor. “Derek, my Uncle, Phil Coulson.” 

“Pleasure,” Derek grunted, before turning to Stiles. “I’m off.” 

A moment later, he was out of the window and Phil laughed quietly. 

“Is he always like that?” Phil asked after a moment of silence. 

“I guess he didn’t like it to get his ass handed to him by a human. Also, I’ve only known him for about a week,” Stiles answered quietly. “It’s not like I know him well.”

“But you would like to,” Phil said and Stiles looked away.

“That doesn’t matter. Dad would freak. Derek is ten years older than me and I doubt he will ever love someone again, much less me. I’m nobody’s type, just the clumsy loud-mouthed kid with the concentration problems,” Stiles replied as he looked away. He didn’t need to see Phil’s pitying gaze on him. He knew that at least some of these things were only a front to keep people from noticing just what he was able to do. An agent of SHIELD was, for example, never clumsy since it could cost you your life, but he still had ADHD and was still a smartass. He had that from his mum and his uncle Clint. 

Phil seemed to take the request to change the topic for what it was and did so with his next words. 

“I brought something for you,” he said as he pulled forth a big bag.

“Ohh, and it’s not even my birthday,” Stiles replied, making grabby hands. “Come on, boss, hit me with it.”

Phil opened the bag and pulled a bat out.

“A bat,” Stiles said. “Somehow I expected more.”

“It’s made from mountain ash. The spikes are cold iron blended with salt, holy water and wolfsbane,” Phil said and immediately, Stiles perked up. 

“Cool,” he said. “So it works practically against everything.” 

Phil nodded. “It will at least give you more of an edge,” he said, pulled a medium-sized bag out of the big one, and then continued on. “Also here’s a bag with mountain ash, enough to keep at least a small building safe. 

“Then, a new gun with bullets,” Phil went on, pulling boxes out of the bag. “Wolfsbane, rocksalt, mountain ash, that new knockout stuff from FitzSimmons, silver, quicksilver, normal, and a few others.”

Stiles’ eyes got bigger with each and every box his uncle pulled out of the bag.

“Thanks, this’ll really help,” Stiles said. “And not just against werewolves.”

Phil nodded at that. “That was the plan. Also, I have something else for you.”

The man pulled a pair of files out of his briefcase.

“These are the files of Sam and Dean Winchester. They are on their way here because they heard about the 'mountain lion attack',” Phil said. “I want you to meet them once they come into town and I want you to try and recruit them.”

Stiles looked at his uncle for a long moment. 

“Why don't you do it yourself?” he asked. 

Phil looked away from his nephew and mumbled something. 

“Sorry, I didn't get that,” Stiles said. 

“They blew me off three times already,” Phil repeated, a little louder. “Also I think they don't believe me when I tell them what SHIELD is offering them. What we are offering them is in the file by the way.”

Stiles opened the file and read through it quickly. In it was pretty much one of the standard contracts for consultants, with a few alterations. One of these was the brothers would share their knowledge about supernatural beings with SHIELD. 

“Seems fair,” Stiles said when he was through the file. Phil nodded. 

“It is. Just try to recruit them. Maybe I'm too old and they respond better to someone their own age.”

Stiles nodded and put the file aside before he picked up the folder in which he had put his reports earlier. “My paperwork,” he said. “Only it's not filed yet.”

Stiles took out several empty files from one of his normally locked desk-drawers and started to separate the reports into different piles. About ten minutes later, he was done and handed Phil the files. 

“Thanks,” Phil said. “What are you working on right now?”

“I'm trying to find out who the alpha is that is killing people in Beacon Hills right now,” Stiles answered. “I think that it's Peter Hale, but since he should be in coma and has the help of his nurse, something just doesn't sit right with me.”

Stiles made his way back over to his laptop and sat down before it. He went through the videos from the security camera in front of Peter Hale’s hospital room in high speed and saw him leave several times, always with help of the nurse and always around the attacks. In the background, he checked out the nurse against several data bases to find out if she had a record. 

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Phil said. “We’re in the area for a few more hours. Just say the word if you need backup.”

He went to hug Stiles again and then he left, showing himself out of the house. 

Just as he heard the door close downstairs, Stiles noticed something out of the corner of his eye. There was a strange light coming from Hale’s room just after the nurse entered and before Peter would leave with her. Stiles zoomed in closer and watched the light from under the door. Then he went through all the other instances as well.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he muttered. It seemed as if Peter Hale was not responsible for the murders he had committed. Stiles pulled up the life feed of the hospital and saw the nurse on the station not far from Peter’s room. Then he pulled up the tracker in Derek’s jacket and of course it was at the hospital. Stiles quickly sent the files to his tablet and then he flew down the stairs and out of the house towards his car. 

If he pushed it he would be at the hospital in five minutes and maybe he would be able to save Derek, because if the nurse had used the spell Stiles thought she had used – and it really couldn’t be any other since this spell had a very distinctive color – she would have hold over Peter for several more hours and it could end in a bloodbath if she ordered the man to attack his nephew.

**Author's Note:**

> This just seemed like a good place to stop. Hope you liked it. Leave me a note with anything you want to get off your chest.


End file.
